1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to an X-ray imaging apparatus which passes multiple-energy band X-rays through an object to generate an X-ray image and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus irradiates an object with X-rays and analyzes X-rays having passed through the object to examine an internal structure of the object. X-ray permeability may differ according to tissues constituting the object. Thus, intensity of X-rays having passed through the object is detected to image the internal structure of the object.
In detail, an X-ray generator generates X-rays and irradiates the object with the X-rays. Then, an X-ray detector detects X-rays having passed through the object, converts the detected X-rays into an electrical signal, and transmits the electrical signal to a controller.
The controller generates an X-ray image of the object using the electrical signal transmitted from the X-ray detector. Image quality, resolution, accuracy, or the like of the X-ray image may differ according to the response characteristics of the X-ray detector.